Chill Lounge
The Chill Lounge Forums: http://chilllounge.forums-free.com/ http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Chill_Lounge Remember to use the talk page http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Chill_Lounge if you wish to talk about anything contained in this article. Lhjnhnas 12:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ The Chill Lounge is one of the few places that usually lives up to its name. In the early days of the Chill Lounge, trolls were rampant and waged spam wars and flame battles often. These struggles of epic failure were constant until the arrival of three outstanding individuals. SaberTompson, Lhjnhnas and Vegadev were the first of the Regulars to restore order to the Chill. They kept order despite the lack of a moderator. Times were rougher back then and the commentary was often crass and belligerent. After defeating the trolls, and forcing them out into the wilds of Kong, Saber was pronounced Queen of the Lounge, and Lhjnhnas her Princess. Vegadev was still the enforcer and has remained vigilant. Aside from the two regulars who made the Chill Lounge into a haven of order and reason, Several others took interest. Wilkins, a moderator without a room, often chilled there during his time online. This time was peaceful and enjoyable, but such things were not meant to last. The older regulars were departing, logging on less and less. Only Vegadev and a few others remained constant in their commitment (read: addiction) to kong. Saber had begun to log on less as well. Without Saber, Vegadev had to restore order. Although he had a style which was less amicable than Saber's friendly nature, he nonetheless kept it under control. Fortunately when things looked the bleakest and Vega was tired of smiting trollkin. Wilkins decided to become the moderator of the lounge. In Vega's mind no other mod is more chill than Wilkins. After some time Wilkins and Vega worked together and the lounge knew peace once more. Despite occasional trolling infiltrators, the Chill Lounge lives up to its name. One day, a gift was bestowed upon the lounge. But this was to remain a mystery until it is further revealed. And all was good in the chill lounge. This gift was later revealed to be the modship of the Chills sternest regulars, Vegadev, JesterX and Josten. More recently in the Chill there has been drama, and much fighting, especially between elder Orc, Kaistyle2 and his disciples, who are constantly in conflict with people who believe in anti trolling differently. Chill has also seen its fair share of player on Mod conflict, with the great anti-mod, power to the players revolt being led by KakkoiiBishounen and his later disciples. This was caused by certain mods (who shall remain nameless) using their powers incorrectly and silencing 50% of the regulars. It has recently been Lhjnhnas's one year in Chill anniversary, and due to this, she has been crowned with the title "Oldest surviving chat regular of Chill" Newbs and Regs alike look at her and wonder if they will live to see the day she abandons Chill Lounge to its fate. The Chill Lounge features its own band; Come to Kinsa's restaurant at 171 Chill Lounge Blvd. Great food, great service, and on occasion, an appearance from the Chill Lounge Band! Managed by Vegadev (M) and featuring: :* sportsjefe - lead singer :* Vegadev - backup singer, facilitator :* CommanderClark - backup singer :* Lhjhnnas - drummer/songwriter :* evilson08/Noahark - trumpet :* Vanhaveir - lead guitar (rock) :* wildvine188 - kazoo, flute :* L_o_u_i_s - lead guitar (jazz) :* nich007 - saxophone :* Dtheman - didgeridoo :* MikeyBoy - assistant songwriter :* And featuring... JesterX as JesterX. Still taking openings! Come to Chill Lounge to apply! Regulars: Past and Present In the process of being edited. This list is far from finalized. Many names need to be added. Old Regs *SaberTompson: This woman was the bedrock of Chill. She is still whispered about amongst the regulars, who say regular prayers that she will return to visit us. She left to Chill in RP #1. May they be blessed for her company. She does return to visit every now and then, but is horrified and hurt to see the damage that has been done to the room. *Ciferfr: All around french-canadian perv, and Saber's "dj", this reg vanished one day while Saber was on a trip. Coincidence? We'll never know. *Lhjnhnas: Known to most as Lhj, and a few as Laurry, (due to the hard to spell name), this Australian Lounger has lived in Chill Lounge for what seems like eternity. She has watched people come and go, and is always trying hard to keep the peace, and help trolls learn their spelling and grammar. One of the new Elder 3. The new queen of Kong in Saber's absence. Currently JesterX's Sekret Lesbunum Luver. Her mute button has never been used. Queen's Command: Can Initiate 'Anti-Troll' warfare as well as cause mass pandemics of fawning men. *jjffjhjf: A long time member of the lounge, and a long time lurker as well. jj only seems to come out of hiding when Saber enters the room, and it often called out as being her stalker.. *annethecat: The lurkiest of the regs, anne has been in the lounge for quite some awhile, and has probably spoken a total of 10 times. Always silent, always watching, she is a bit of a celebrity since her name looms at the top of the room. *AngryLobster: Also known as Saber's favorite, because everyone wanted boiled lobster. Saber protected him. Entitled to as many cookies as he wants, Lobster lives under a rock in Saber's corner. The rock has been totally tripped out to have an amazing security system, and a huge dance room and pool hall. Lobster hasn't been seen in a while, and it's presumed that he's just hiding under his rock. *quietpanther: The male version of annethecat basically. Everything read there, applies here. *BoyKingGeorge10: *Tritus: *hvacrfred: The second "chill lounge bouncer" *Vegadev(M): Also known as Veg, Vega, Veggie(s), and Vegadevastation. He has spent many hours moderating the Chill Lounge, which is much more difficult than most regulars care to admit. He has stood by the chill lounge and diffused many troll invasions, including Anon, the cal/skittles incidents, and the latest round of drama. Regardless of what anyone says, he has done much to keep the lounge safe and enjoyable. He originally attracted many of the new regulars to the Chill Lounge. He is currently on an extended break, will return, and will not be forgotten. The lounge is not the same without Vega. *Coke_Can64: *Demon_warlord: *Ninja_of_Steel *Elchubb: *DVS012 *Stealthismygame: *Dragonlight: New regular, Louis, Evil, and many others are older than him. Drawn to the lounge by Vega. *Chronas: *Beastial_Pride(D): Never the most talkative of fella's BP is none the less a chill reg, through and through. New Old Regs *Sportsjefe: A calm chill kinda guy, who first thought up the idea of the official Chill Lounge game, Guess The Song(without cheating). SJ is the rock of Chill Lounge, and the provider of the awesome music. All hail! Legendary: Has achieved Legendary Status +100hp, -50AC, extra 6d6 damage, +5 to hit. *Dinoale: Our resident Mexican lesbian, a wonderful person who is the daughter of the mother of the Chill Lounge. Co-instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. Mercantile: Creates 10 gold per day due to sales of DinoBeer. *L_o_u_i_s(D): A lovable rogue, who is 13, 42 or 86 years of age, depending who you ask. He is mature, and can often be seen trying to stem the flow of trolls that get in through the frayed seams of the Lounge. Often seen flinging pewp at Dinoale, and often seen ducking for cover with the return fire, this chill resident was also an instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. Thievery: Steals PB from your pantry in order to sell them for credits *ZombiBubonik(D): One of the two Australian regulars, not very talkative, but when he does talk, he is intellectual and hilarious. What more can we say. *Evilson08/Noahark: Under distress in Ant Hill, he moved to the CL after 2 days of kongregate membership. He usually tries to chill the lounge when mods aren't there. *y3rfd0g: *Kaistyle2: Original Member of the ACT. As part of the Elder Three he enjoys ripping apart trolls with no mercy. Seriously. Racial Enemy: Troll. Gains +6 to hit Trolls. +50% resistance to berserk. +50% critical hits to Trolls. Trolls may not regenerate when Damaged by Kaistyle2. *Vanhavier: Always wearing purple suspenders, this user is always trying to take your guitar, or is hiding in your closet. You can always have a decent conversation with van. Innocence: +50% chance to be wrongfully accused by a mod. *Zarkate: *Dejarie: *endofdays: *toppkr: *Wilkins(M): The room owner, and a downright chill guy. Not even trolls get under his skin. *JesterX(M): The amazing, the fantastic, the OMG how do I describe the awesome, mother of the Chill Lounge(self proclaimed)! (Also a former chair of the Elder Three)Like to stare at Lhj's avatar. *Josten(M): The hardest of the hardcore Chill mods. Mess with him and you're looking at serious time. New Regs *SweetiePie: Enjoys fried food. Accredited with taming the first Pewpasaurus Rex during the pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. *Kinsa: A quiet, mysterious individual. Often seen in the Lounge presumably whispering quietly with a secret cabal of ancient righteous troll assassins, gauging the stupidity levels of the room, while lurking. Presumed leader of this powerful group, one can never be sure of Kinsa's intent. *Zyferwind: A new edition to the regular crowd, called out of hiding during one of the great silences, to keep the regulars who were alone company. *swimdudensc: A new regular who was converted from a troll. As a past troll, he is great at fending off trolls using snide, typical "sixteen-year-old-that-thinks-they-know-everything" type comments. *Didueatmycookie: A loveable character, this one is. She's always missing her cookie and never, NEVER say you ate it. She's pretty chill and fits perfectly in the lounge. Resist Peer Pressure: +50% chance to resist coercion, because she wouldn't do drugs. *MikeyBoy: Is known for eating the souls of babies, he is notorious for placing live animals in his rectum. Has an enormous man-crush on Kaistyle2. *Khiash: *Anubis_TrueGod: *Live2Die(D): A well loved, relatively new member of Chill. He became a developer on the 31st of May, 2009. It shall be celebrated. War With Ant Hill Two ants recently came into Chill Lounge, demanding a war. The denizens of Chill Lounge voted, and the war will go ahead. They are sending in 3 of their most skilled ACT members, Kaistyle2, MikeyBoy and Lhjnhnas. Death will come to the Ant Hill. WE GO TO WAR!!! CUT CUT CUT! Screenshots will be posted Category:Chat rooms